


All Alone

by annelywrites



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Loss, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24088723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelywrites/pseuds/annelywrites
Summary: Link has fought his way to finally see Zelda again but fate turns against him one more time.The story takes place after Link has won against Ganandorf.It's just a little idea I had for a short one-shot. It did break my heart a little bit but knowing that it isn't canon it's all right.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so I hope you like it. If you want to leave a comment that would be very nice. Anyway enjoy the one-shot  
> \- Anne

* * *

„…the hero of Hyrule.“

Link put away his sword and looked up to see the very person he never dared to see again.

“May I ask… Do you really remember me?”

Her eyes were full of hope and sparkled from the tears that escaped them. Link let out a sound of relieve and felt something cracking inside his chest.

The memories he collected over time seemed to overflow him, images rushing through his mind.

He remembered the resentment she had shown him the time he was appointed her guardian and the times she had screamed at him for fulfilling his duty by not leaving her side.

But there had been a shift in their relationship, and with every step he had taken towards the castle, his heart had shown him another side of the princess.

When she had taken care of his wounds after his battle against some monsters on their way, or her genuine interest in his past. Or the moments, when no one else was around and he was able to see beyond the façade she had to maintain in front of her people.

How could he ever forget the smile she gave him and him only? How could he ever forget how she stood in front of him when he wasn’t able to remain upright anymore and protect him against the guardians sabotaged by Ganon.

A wave of joy threatened to overrun him as once again he looked at the woman who he had fallen in love with.

“Zelda…”, he whispered, his legs finally starting to move towards her.

“I’m sorry Link…”

He stopped abruptly, his eyes widening with shock as he saw a familiar blue light escaping her shivering figure.

“No… don’t you dare doing this to me.” The words were barely audible as they left him. He had seen the light before with Urbosa, Revali, Daruk and Mipha. All of them had been ripped off their body by the creatures Ganon had conjured.

A single tear crossed her face that became more and more transparent.

  
“I wish I could have been there for you. I wanted to be stronger but my body couldn’t take it.”

His heart raced. This had to be a dream. If anything, a nightmare. He wasn’t going to let this happen.

“You are strong Link. The strongest person I have met by far.”

No. No, no, no, he did not deserve this.

“It isn’t fair that it had to be you, but it was. And you did so amazing.”

“ZELDA!”, he screamed now, running in her direction as the light faded.

“I hope you can forgive me for the tremendous responsibility I had to put on you because I wasn’t able to do it on my own.”

He could hear the pain that she held within the words she spoke.

“I love you Link. I have for all these years and I need you to know that this has been the reason I was able to keep up with Ganondorf while you were in deep slumber.”

His hand reached out to her, but it was too late.

“Wherever you go, I will be with you. I promise, Link…”

And then she was gone, a single blue flame being the only thing to confirm her very existence in the first place.

Link fell to his knees as a loud sob escaped him. He had done all he could possibly do, just to let her slip through his fingers like that.

His hands trembled violently as he buried his face inside them. The realization of this defeat was different to when they had lost the first time, because despite the victory, one thing hadn’t changed at all.

One hundred years after losing everything he had, Link was, once again, all alone.


End file.
